The Living Dead in Manchester Morgue
by I'm Not Hooked On Your Phonics
Summary: Is there any topic Brennan doesn't have extensive knowledge about? There maybe one... zombies. Booth tries to explain zombies to Brennan, and to get her to watch a zombie movie with him. Funny, sort of a fluffy story. BxB. OneXShot, Read and Review!


**A/n:** **Hey, I really always wanted to do a little One-shot about zombies, and after I watched the episode with the Mummy, I decided to. If you think about, so often does Brennan teach Booth things about the world, spouting facts and giving background information for topics that I thought maybe, he could teach her about something. But really what would he teach her about? She knows like everything, what would she have to learn about? How about **_**zombies**_**? It just seems like a Booth-worthy topic to me. Kind of like his whole teenage-boy style love of comics.**

**Oh and _Let Sleeping Corpses Lie _aka._ The Living Dead in Manchester Morgue_- wonderful zombie movie by the way. I do love a good, zombie movie. ;) Don't you?**

**The Living Dead in Manchester Morgue**

"Watch it with me, come on. It's a really great movie."

"I don't see a reason to watch it."

I stare at her; she's obviously not amused. Bones doesn't like my choice in movies... other than maybe the Mummy and other ancient films I have no intention watching, unless she's in the room. But you know, people do crazy things for love... so I put up with it. Tonight is an exception though; I will not watch the Red Balloon, _again_. After she saw it for the first time, we watched it every night for a week, what a stupid French movie! Every time I see a balloon now I have the uncanny urge to pop it. I've ruined many a little kid birthday party, wanting to just shoot all the balloons in my path.

_No_, tonight were watching The Living Dead in Manchester Morgue... and I won't take any excuse. I tried to pick out a movie that seemed Bones-friendly... one where the dead people are actually in a morgue so it makes a bit of sense. Besides if she gets scared, she can just cuddle up to me. Oh who am I kidding, Bones isn't scared of dead people... well at least ones that don't actually move.

"Booth, you of all people know I don't observe the notion of re-animation. Why would I watch a film about it?-"

"-Not re-animation Bones, _zombies_."

We begin a little western-style duel in the living room- not with guns or anything, but intelligence. We circle around the couch, battling ideas clashing together. She may have more brawn in the wisdom department, but I think I can take her; her 'sciency' knowledge is no match for my zombie trivia. Knowledge in our arsenal, we duel. Hers classically trained, and with a widened plain of knowledge I probably will never understand fully; mine with my more general approach to reasoning.

"Booth, you mean you actually approve of that theory?"

"And you don't, spending all your time with dead people?-"

Bones just glares at me, not angrily but almost disapprovingly. We went through the same thing with my comic book collection; she didn't understand my love for them. I don't understand how she can carry skulls in her purse so I guess were even...

"So you don't deny it?"

"Really Booth, you're beginning to sound like Hodgens and his alien conjectures."

"Oh, really? But would you deny yourself the privilege of expanding your knowledge's boundaries?"

Bones takes a moment to consider in then squints at me, "It's not expanding your knowledge when the topic is completely fabricated-"

"You told me that people used to think the world was flat, right?-"

"Yes."

"-and that those who believed it was a big orb were viewed as idiots by the scientific community."

"I guess you could say that, what does that have anything to do with this?"

"Well, people didn't believe it because there was no proof yet. Would you follow in the footsteps of those high-flying scientists who wouldn't believe someone who was right? We may not have creditable proof yet, but would you want be found bogus down the road for not believing me?"

"I'll believe you when you have the corroboration and approval of the scientific community."

"Why not live on the wild side, do something bad for a change. Believe in zombies-"

"You're comparing the spherical appearance of the earth to re-animated bodies, why should I support your reasoning?"

Good point, why does she always do this to me? She just knows too much about stuff I guess... Finally I find something I know more about than she does, and Bones just shoots it down right on the spot. BANG, BANG, BANG.

"Just watch the movie with me- please?"

"As long as you denounce the idea that zombies exist."

"_Nope_..."

"Is this going to be like our previous conversation about X-men comic books?"

"I believe it is..." She may denounce the idea that zombies exist, and disregard my ties with religion all she wants but she will never get rid of my love of comic books, never! As much as I love her, she doesn't get the privilege of that.

"I told you before, a man cannot have swords shooting out of his knuckles, it would destroy the tissue in his hands, and he would-"

"-Oh come on. Stop trying to ruin comic book heroes for me!"

Bones shakes her head, she's not annoyed though. She's laughing, laughing at me. I melt slowly on the inside, watching her laugh, but I cannot ignore her ignorance of zombie lore. Bones, I guess gets pleasure out of my (according to her) childish love of comic heroes. She's told me before, she is jealous that I can be so naive about the logic of the world. I take it as a compliment and a teasing at the same time but because it's Bone, I ignore it.

"I'm not trying to do anything; sometimes people just need to know the truth..."

"No, they don't, not always. _Some people_ consider not knowing the truth more exciting."

"So you want to just live in fantasy?"

I stop, this is one of those pinnacle moments when I feel like I love Bones and hate her guts all in the same second. I hate it when she uses logic to justify insulting people, though she doesn't understand that she's insulting people. I love it when she uses logic to teach me and to try to convince that her world of evidence and logic is beautiful. She makes me want to be scientist so I could understand her world better. But I could never be a scientist, logic just isn't my forte. I guess I'll leave the facts to my partner, and let her figure out the problems of the world and while I just stick along for the ride.

"I guess I do. But please, watch it with me." I toss the tape at her enticingly, which she looks over like it's one of her bodies. Bones turns the tape over in her hands and examines it, I watch hopefully. "Let Sleeping Corpse Lie, hmmm. But if they are already deceased, why would you call them 'living'?"

"This is where the zombie aspect comes into play... they're _zombies_. Living dead people-"

"-But that's a total contradiction."

"Not exactly, they're dead people who roam the earth-"

"But if they _are_ dead, then they can't move... Wouldn't that mean they're still alive?"

"You're missing the whole point of zombies... Uggh."

I let her ramble on and on about, the implications of the term zombies, and just push the tape into the VCR. I scoot next to her on the couch, and put my arm around her shoulder. Bones relaxes, and just continues with her prattle over the facts but to me it just floats over my head. I'm watching her, watch the movie. As the title appears she quiets a bit, but still drivels over every scene explaining to me why it could be possible. I ignore it, and just watch the movie. As the film progresses her face changes from disapproval to laughter at certain moments and even a bit scared, which she does her best not to show. I tighten my arm around her at the scariest moments, and banter with her over the logic of it all.

"_It was the corpses! THE CORPSES! You…you bloody idiot!" _The movie flashes past on the TV but that's not what I'm watching. I'm watching her; she's almost enjoying the movie. I'm enjoying the moment playing by before me, my lovely partner actually watching a movie with me, sitting close and cuddled up to me.

I'm surprised to see a smirk spread across her face, and I smile to. I'm almost proud of her, for understanding my obsession with it; I kiss her on the cheek, and she just gleams back at me.

We may be different, and have a very dissimilar taste in films, but we love each other. When the movie is finished, I let my sleepy forensic anthropologist lie on the couch and after kissing her on the forehead good night- I go to bed.

_**A/n:**_** I know... some might not like it, and others might love it, but were all dissimilar, so I'll put up with it. It wasn't overly fluffy, and too OOC, so I'm proud I wrote it. I incorporated my love of zombie lore, which I know is bogus (by the way) with my love of Bones, one of the best shows on television. I loved writing it and, I think people just might like it too.**

**Happily and a bit squeamishly,**

**K.H.**

**Don't forget to review, those who review get invisible internet hugs filled with love, and peanut butter Oreos- which are also invisible. **


End file.
